Passed Time and Space
by yume-yuuki-forever
Summary: Yuuki is the keeper of time and space and went to earth because the portals were acting strange, one day a little girl Yume fell in a portal and was sent to Closoneca. Yume goes back to earth to help Destroying the mew mews, but it doesn't go as planed
1. intro

**Passed time and space – a tokyo mew mew fanfiction: intro**

**N: Hey everyone this is ore first fanfiction.**

**M: here are the new characters:**

Name: Yume

Age: 15

Favorite color: dark green / light blue

Eyes: blue

Hair: long, style, brown hair

A part of Yume's past: When Yume was 5 she fell in a portal - that portal send her to the planet Closoneca, where also the Cyneclones fled to. She has been educated by the cyneclones, who saw her as their own kind.

Because of the atmosphere on Closoneca – she got small pointed ears. She always heard the Cyneclones talking about ''The Earth'' and she was very curious. Her younger brother Tart and another guy Pai were sent to Earth to help Kisshu and she really wanted to come with them, so she followed them through a portal……

Name: Yuuki

Age: 345702 (on here planet (xonea) that counts as 16)

Favorite color: red

Eyes: green

Hair: a long brown/orange braid

A part of Yuuki's past: Yuuki was still in training to become the keeper of time and space, when the old keeper (Sora) died of illness. Right before Sora died – she gave Yuuki her necklace with a blue crystal and said: 'This crystal will only shine for the true keeper of time and space, I will pass it over to you.' Yuuki toke the necklace and it began to shine a beautiful blue light……

**M: Alright that are the new characters, and for who want to know Yume means dream, Yuuki means courage and Sora means Sky.**

**N: we looked that up ^.^**

**M: and don't blame us for not using good English, because we are Dutch**

**N: that means we write it in Dutch, translate it into English and than upload it on fanfiction.....**

**M: that takes long -.- -zzzzz- **

**N: I know, but we are already busy writing chapter 3 ^.^**

**M: that means we are also busy translating chapter 2 + 3**

**N: and making homework -.- **

**M: shit! I forgot that –gets homework and starts writing-**

**N: ……….**

**M: lets end this authors notes.**

**N: Okay……. I know it is hard, but please be patient.**

**M & N: C'ya.**


	2. chapter 1 so far

**N: Hi!**

**M: what took you so long!**

**N: I forgot to make math for a very long time and....**

**M: you had to make it all in 1 day -.-.....**

**N: ^.^ yeah**

**M: but now you are finished ???**

**N: yep**

**Yume & Yuuki: yeah!**

**N: 0.o what are they doing here???**

**M: I invited them :P**

**Yume: go on I want to read my story T.T**

**N : on to the story !**

It was a normal morning on Closoneca, but today was different. It was a day that chances a lot for some Cyneclones…..

'Come on Tart we don't have all day' Pai sais a little irritated. 'Yeah, yeah I am coming, but why do we need to rush so all of a student?' Pai sighted 'you forgotten all ready didn't you?' Tart starts laughing 'yeeaah… actually I did' 'All right' Pai said 'I will tell it to you again ……

Ore leader Deep Blue wants the blue planet…. Earth' ' Yeah, yeah I already know that mutts' Pai gives a cold look 'I wasn't finished' Tarts looks at Pai's face, what gives him the creeps 'alright I will be quiet'

Pai's cold look disappears and he contentious his story…. ' He told me that there where some accidents with some human girls, the mew mews. He said that Kisshu failed alone and that he needs us to help him and told me about a passage that leads to earth, but it will open any minute.'

They where almost by the passage, when someone stops them…. HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Pai and Tart stop in front of a girl about 15, with long brown hair and green clothes. Tart looks at the girl 'sis what are you doing here?!'

Pai looks at the girl and than at Tart 'Hey Tart who is she, she looks like a problem maker' the girls looks angry at Pai 'I am Yume, Tarts big sis. And who are you suppose to be, his babysitter? Pai tries to say something but Yume cuts him off 'any way…. I go with you to Earth' Tart looks with a strange face 'what, how' 'I heard your little confrontation about going to Earth 'Yume said proud 'so I want to go to'

Pai flies to the passage, then he stops 'go home, you can't come with us.' But Yume wasn't planning to just leave, because she really wanted to see the beautiful planet Earth. She always dreamed about how wonderful it would be – a planed that isn't all coffered is sand and asses, a place where you can go out without getting killed by the big shadow birds.

For a moment it was quiet and Pai equally thought that she has given up, but Yume snapped out of her dream 'Why can't I go! Tart can go as well and he is even younger than I am!' till so far it was quiet thought Pai by himself. 'because you are a girl and- ' Pai got cut off by Yume 'That is so not fair!' Pai ignores it and just goes on talking ' and you are not strong enough, you can't even open a portal by yourself….'

Now she is very angry 'If I can't go, then I will just tell mom!' 'This isn't a holiday trip you know!' Pai sais irritated 'and besides girls are to emotional.'

'Yeah, and we really can't have that there' said Tart with a childish voice.

*coughs, coughs* so kisshu is a girl *coughs, coughs*

'That is not the point' Pai said with a serious voice. Yume starts to laugh 'So he really is a girl!' 'No' Tart said like he was very smart 'It is even worse, Kisshu fell in love with one of those stupid mew mew girls.' Yume stops laughing and starts thinking 'But if all the mew mews are girls, then the only people who would fall in love with those girls are you two. So I should go with you to make sure that, that doesn't happen.' Pai looks even more irritated then before 'Iwould **never** fall in love with a stupid human!'

but Yume already didn't listen anymore 'When do we go?'

'come on! If you guys don't hurry, then I will go alone.' Tart was already standing in frond of the open passage. 'Coming lil. Bro.' Yume said happily. 'I am NOT little!' Tart said angry. 'Yes you are' Yume said, making a mess of his hair. 'Shut up I am NOT little!' , 'yes you are', 'NO I am NOT'

'Are' , 'NOT' , 'ARE' , 'NOT, NOT, NOT!'

Pai looked at the two kids who where busy fighting there yes, no game and sighted 'Would you two just shut up!' Tart and Yume looked at Pai 'NO!! I will only shut up, when she/he admits that I am right!' Yume and Tart said.

'You are so childish…' Pai said while flying to the passage 'just hurry up, the passage will close soon.' And he flew through it. 'okay' Yume said and she flew through the passage too. Tart looked how his big sis. Flew in the passage and looked around….. they just left me ?! he thought by himself, then he saw the passage closing….

'Hey don't leave me behind' Tart said complaining and he flew just in time trough the passage before it closed.

And so the three cyneclones went through the passage, that brought them to the blue planet…… Earth.

**N: WOW! that was way better then how I wrote it before :D**

**Yuuki: -.- so selfish....**

**N: what did you say!!!!**

**Yuuki: I said that I sell fish**

**M: really??? I want a fishie too!!!**

**-Yuuki gives M fish-**

**Yume: what is so special about fish.....**

**N: I don't know I don't like eating fish**

**Yume: M.... you... aren't planning to eat that fish....... right..... .**

**M with full mouth: ahamh mmhmmhu, whaumt shohme fhihsh toohm? -translated: aha -mmmm- , want some fish too?-**

**N: no..... I want chocolate...**

**yume: no thanks ........ the poor fish ......**

**M: hey Yuuki how did you get that fish???**

**Yuuki: I was board so I went fishing, out off N's toilet and caught a huge fish **

**- M feel very sick-**

**yume: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA rolls laughing over the floor**

**N: see ya in the next charapter ^.^**

**Yume: wait you mean that I have to wait like forever?!?!**

**N: no not forever, but yes you have to wait, BYE!**


End file.
